conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Heaven Sent Gaming
Heaven Sent Gaming is a online media team from Albuquerque, New Mexico who create comics, novels, and other arts and entertainment material. It is believed that they have been subject to being cencored by Google and Wikipedia. The affair had been reported on Conservaedia, but it appears that the article has since been taken down. It is unknown if this situation is related, but on May 27, 2015 Heaven Sent Gaming had come under a "high volume of threats." Censorship controversy Large organizations, including Google and various puppet masters on Wikipedia seem to have vested interest in censoring and discrediting the Heaven Sent Gaming organization. The full extent of which is covered on an article on Conservapedia, which was eventually itself censored. Google has manipulated search results, related to their various fictional content. And Wikipedians has made dubious statements, such as them being "absolutely not a reliable source," when referring to their rather trustworthy New Mexico Cultural Encyclopedia. Google Although Heaven Sent Gaming publishes non-biased mostly fictional works, they have been the subject of censorship. This is most likely due to them actively proclaiming Christianity and libertarian values. 2012 brought their first attack by the mainstream media, Google shut down their AdSense account. The issue made a few waves on smaller libertarian talk shows across the United States, they assumed Google was against Heaven Sent Gaming for being "wholesome and mentioning Jesus". Heaven Sent Gaming continued to independently distribute both HSGplays and Mario's vlogs on iTunes and RSS, and they now have a unified YouTube channel. In a display of censorship, Google has maintained numerous pieces of misinformation about Heaven Sent Gaming and related entries. * If a user searches for Bronjay, one of the Reverie comic strip characters, they are greeted with several disgusting images of a mouth disease known as BRONJ. In actuality, the name Bronjay is a common African-American name that combines the more common names Brone and Jay. Any child with the name Bronjay, or any child that wants to look up the innocent Reverie character, will be greeted by graphic imagery of a disease. Several months prior, the search result used to return a few hits at the top about the Reverie character, as well as a few Facebook profiles of individuals named Bronjay. * While searching for Mario J. Lucero, in the Knowledge Graph infobox, they incorrectly list an album known as "Contrast". Likewise, when one searches for Isabel Ruiz Lucero her Knowledge Graph infobox it displays work on a show called "El Productor". Neither "Contrast" or "El Productor" feature credits of anyone named Mario J. Lucero nor Isabel Ruiz Lucero. * Google Translate of the Japanese Wikipedia article about Mario uses the pejorative term "Spic" in Mario J. Lucero's categories, at the bottom of the page, the actual category should be translated Spanish-Americans but Google Translate uses Spic. Wikipedia Another censorship attempt was the typical bias in Wikipedia leading to the deletion of a Wikipedia article about Heaven Sent Gaming, as well as the overzealous closure of Mario's personal Wikipedia account. Long before their was a Heaven Sent Gaming article, some admins on the site were obviously against Mario, he had been creating articles about traditional New Mexican culture. Admins on Wikipedia displayed their usual cowardice by describing the traditional ancient New Mexican cultures with statements like, "a pile of trash is still composed of lots of pieces of trash," an obvious display of racism. Oddly enough, Heaven Sent Gaming still has articles on Wikipedia in Arabic, Japanese, and even Old English. Wikipedia has continued to make libelous statements against Heaven Sent Gaming. In fact, even though Mario denied personal involvement with the creation of articles related Heaven Sent Gaming, they still insist he was the primary creator of the articles. Users have even gone as far to say that Heaven Sent Gaming is "absolutely not a reliable source", and as was stated on the New Mexico chile talk page (especially ludicrous considering Mario helped to create the initial article), they even claimed that Heaven Sent Gaming is "spam, pure and simple". Which, of course, couldn't be further from the truth, this is simply multiple cases of Wikipedia's bias'; Anti-Christianity and Ethnic disdain of New Mexico and a multitude of other problems. The Navajo language article about Heaven Sent Gaming was deleted, the deletion was carried out by a primarily Spanish-speaking user that does not display any indication of understanding of the Navajo language. Bizarre statements were made in the deletion summary, stating that Heaven Sent Gaming is a "hoax". If Heaven Sent Gaming is a hoax, then Wikipedia is the most non-biased trustworthy site on the internet. More information # False Bronjay search (GRAPHIC) # False Mario information # False Isabel information External links * Official website Category:Science and technology